Lecciones de biología
by Trisha Kuchiki
Summary: La profesora de Biología tiene una peculiar manera de dar sus lecciones y lo peor de todo es que los objetos de sus experimentos son nada menos que Ichigo y Rukia. ¿Qué puede pasar? Siendo ellos, cualquier cosa [Ichiruki] Oneshot


**Aquí traigo un oneshot que se me ocurrió ****anteayer repasando las asignaturas para la Selectividad, cómo no, Ichiruki. (Sí, estudio que da gusto. En vez de concentrarme y prestar atención, acabo escribiendo algo muy absurdo sobre estos dos).  
Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, por desgracia.  
Como siempre, espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Lecciones ****de biología  
**

—Aún queda una clase—murmuró Ichigo exasperado mientras ojeaba la hora en su reloj.

Aquel día se le estaba haciendo mucho más largo de lo habitual. No estaba seguro de si era por el terrible calor que asolaba la ciudad esos últimos días, por el escaso interés que le producían las clases o por el hecho de que ningún alma ni ser humano había requerido su ayuda aquella mañana. Ni un mísero acto de presencia por parte de un hollow, ni emergencias extrañas, ni Rukia pateándole el culo por cualquier tontería… Sí, era un día de lo más tranquilo. Y eso era precisamente lo raro y preocupante. Siendo la vida de Ichigo, tener un buen día era un mal augurio.

Desganado, el shinigami se volteó hacia su maletín, lo abrió para sacar los libros correspondientes, y miró el pequeño horario que se había apuntado en un pedazo de papel.

Ichigo suspiró algo más alegre. Ahora tocaba Geología y Biología, al menos algo entretenido. La profesora prometió días atrás una clase práctica y gráfica en su próxima lección. No era su asignatura favorita, pero todo lo que le evadiera del terrible aburrimiento que estaba sufriendo, sería bien recibido.

Una vez puso todo lo necesario en la mesa, estiró ambos brazos hacia delante con energía, haciéndolos crujir, mientras un ligero bostezo escapaba por su boca. Endemoniados hollows¿dónde se metían cuando se les necesitaba?

Giró su rostro hacia su lado derecho, buscando con la mirada a su compañera de ojos azulados. Seguramente ella estaría más entretenida que nadie. Después de todo cualquier cosa, por muy tonta que fuera, conseguía entusiasmarla más que a un tonto una pelota.

Y en efecto, había acertado. Una ilusionada Rukia aguardaba impaciente la llegada de la profesora al aula. ¿Qué harían esta vez? Aún se acordaba lo bien que se lo pasó en las dos últimas clases prácticas. Estuvieron estudiando los órganos del cuerpo, el aparato circulatorio, el aparato digestivo y el excretor. Gracias a unos estupendos y bien conseguidos muñecos de plástico tamaño al natural, pudieron estudiar la anatomía humana interna y externa en su totalidad. Tanto la femenina, como la masculina.

La morena sonrió al recordar la cara de Ichigo cuando le preguntó "inocentemente" si su cuerpo de verdad era así. Le encantaba tomarle el pelo.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí!—interrumpió una voz jovial, sacando a todos de su ensimismamiento—. Quiero a cada uno en su sitio y con el material listo sobre el pupitre. ¡Vamos!.¡Vamos, tiernos adolescentes!.¿A qué estáis esperando?

La profesora dejó caer el bolso sobre su mesa y se adelantó unos pasos hacia la mitad del aula, observando cómo sus alumnos se colocaban con alboroto.  
Una vez estaban todos bien sentaditos y en silencio, comenzó su clase como de costumbre: apuntando los contenidos que iban a tocar ese día en la pizarra.

—Muy bien, así me gusta. Hoy repasaremos otro sistema importante de nuestro cuerpo—comentó mientras escribía en el encerado—. Gracias a él, todos nosotros estamos hoy aquí, por lo que debemos aprender muy bien cómo funciona. —Hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Muchos de vosotros, creéis que lo sabéis todo sobre este asunto, pero me temo que no es así. Por eso, me veo en la obligación de mostrároslo gráficamente.

Los alumnos se miraron los unos a los otros. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—Me refiero, claro está, al sistema reproductor—concluyó mientras señalaba lo escrito en la pizarra—. Aquí tenéis los nombres de las partes que lo componen. Seguro que os los sabéis muy bien, como os veo tan enterados en este tema…

De nuevo, los estudiantes se dirigieron miradas interrogantes y atónitas entre ellos. Vale, estaba muy bien que estudiaran eso, pero¿a qué se refería con lo de gráficamente?.¿Qué tenía pensado montar allí esa loca? Además, eso de que "los veía muy enterados" no sonaba nada bien. ¿Acaso los tomaba por unos pervertidos?

—Sin embargo, antes de empezar con la actividad que tenía pensado hacer, me gustaría evaluar vuestros conocimientos teóricos sobre el tema. —Con una radiante sonrisa, caminó por uno de los pequeños pasillos que dejaban las mesas entre sí, admirando los asombrados rostros de sus alumnos—. Empecemos por lo básico: cómo se conciben los hijos. Kurosaki—al oír su nombre, el pelinaranja no pudo evitar dar un respingo—explícame lo que sepas.

Estaba de broma¿verdad?.¿Qué quería que le explicara exactamente?

— ¡¿Cómo?!

La profesora repitió de nuevo la pregunta, aún con semblante serio.

—Pues eso. ¿Cómo se concibe un niño?.¿Qué es lo que hay que hacer? Quiero que desarrolles todo el proceso con tus palabras lo mejor que puedas, sin olvidarte de miembros que participan.

Muy bien, no estaba de guasa y eso era todo un problema. Ahora a ver cómo lo hacía sin dar demasiados detalles.  
El shinigami dudó unos segundos antes de comenzar con su magistral explicación que sería recordada por todos el resto del curso.

—Los niños se hacen cuando…cuando dos personas se quieren…Bueno, hay veces que nacen niños aun cuando los padres no se quieren, o ni se conocen, depende de la situación.—Ichigo se pasó la mano nerviosamente por la nuca, mientras notaba cómo sus mejillas se tintaban de rojo y cómo la mirada curiosa de Rukia le taladraba. No es que no lo supiera, claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía de sobra. Pero explicarlo ahí, delante de todo el mundo…qué demonios, delante de Rukia, le daba demasiada vergüenza. Y para colmo ya se estaba yendo por las ramas—. A ver, cuando el hombre y la mujer hacen una cosa, el hombre le deja a la mujer una semilla dentro y…—buscaba las palabras correctas para explicarlo de la manera más suave y sutil posible—con suerte, si la semilla del hombre se junta con otra que tiene la mujer, se forma otra semilla más grande que va creciendo, creciendo y creciendo a medida que pasan los meses para acabar convirtiéndose en un niño o una niña y…

La docente hizo una señal para que dejara de hablar. Ya era suficiente. El resto de sus compañeros le observaron con incredulidad. ¿De dónde había sacado esa sarta de tonterías? Hasta Orihime, la reina de la inocencia, se quedó sin palabras.

—Vaya Kurosaki, estás más perdido de lo que imaginaba.

El chico frunció el ceño con molestia y agachó la cabeza avergonzado. Había hecho un ridículo espantoso, esa explicación era más propia de su hermana pequeña Yuzu que de un adolescente como él. Parecía mentira que tuviera la edad que tenía y que su padre fuera médico.  
Y por si fuera poco, aún notaba los ojos de la shinigami sobre él. Joder¿no podía mirar a otro?

—Kuchiki—llamó esta vez la profesora—. Ayuda a tu compañero. Explícale tú cómo se hacen de verdad los bebés. Y sin semillas, por favor—pidió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Para alivio del pelinaranja, Rukia desvió la mirada para encontrarse con la de su instructora, quien esperaba ansiosa que respondiera a su pregunta.

—A saber qué es lo que le dice ahora ésta—pensó el muchacho. Después de todo, teniendo a quien tenía como responsable de su educación, dudaba que le hubieran enseñado algo sobre ese "tema". Esa chica aún andaba en la etapa en la que los niños son traídos por las cigüeñas.

La joven Kuchiki tomó algo de aire antes de comenzar, mientras intentaba reunir sus ideas en la cabeza para relatarlo de la mejor y más exacta manera posible.  
Y así lo hizo. Durante unos cinco minutos (o algo así, a Ichigo desde luego le parecieron eternos), Rukia expuso su memorable explicación sobre la reproducción humana, con todo lujo de detalles. Empezando por la anatomía de cada sexo y los órganos implicados, para acabar por el acto en cuestión.  
Su expresión no cambió en ningún momento, no dudó ni por un instante. Se limitó a responder la pregunta que le habían propuesto desde el principio hasta el final, sin pestañear.

El shinigami no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿De verdad era Rukia la que estaba diciendo esas cosas?.¿Le traicionaban sus oídos?  
Tenía la cara completamente colorada, y ante ciertos comentarios no pudo evitar cubrírsela con ambas manos. ¿Pero ella no era miembro del clan noble Kuchiki?.¿Qué clase de educación le habían dado?.¡Si se suponía que Byakuya era un estirado!.¡Un hombre chapado a la antigua!.¿Qué coño hacía Rukia hablando de métodos anticonceptivos con esa naturalidad?

—Y más o menos, eso es todo—dijo por fin, zanjando el asunto.

La profesora se acercó a Rukia emocionada, rebosante de júbilo y aplaudiendo.

— ¡Fantástico Kuchiki!.¡Espléndido! Ni yo podría haberlo dicho mejor. —Elevó la cabeza y echó un vistazo general a la clase, a la vez que señalaba a la morena con el dedo índice—. Así lo quiero en el examen. ¿Entendido?

—Sí, señorita—respondieron al unísono.

—Vaya Kuchiki, veo que te has aprendido muy bien la lección—comentó la mujer aún sonriente.

—Bueno, ya sabe, las chicas de hoy en día debemos conocer y aprendernos todas estas cosas, para estar preparadas en un futuro y no pillarnos desprevenidas. —La morena utilizó como siempre su cándido y empalagoso tono, ese que tanto exasperaba a nuestro protagonista.

—Tienes toda la razón. Me gusta tu actitud, Kuchiki. Preparada para lo que pueda venir.

— ¡Ese es mi lema!—exclamó la chica con dulzura.

Ichigo frunció el entrecejo de nuevo, con más enojo aún que antes. Allí estaba Doña Perfecta como siempre dando la nota, quedando mejor que nadie y burlándose de él con la mirada. Lo llevaba claro si pensaba que se libraría de él. Ya se vengaría de vuelta a casa.

—Disculpe, señorita.

— ¿Si?—la aludida volteó al oír a Keigo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ha dicho que la clase de hoy sería práctica¿qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer?

Se escucharon murmullos nerviosos por toda la clase. El resto se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

—Cierto. Al igual que hicimos con los temarios anteriores, practicaremos lo aprendido con actividades lúdicas, de forma que los contenidos se nos queden bien grabados en la memoria. Pero antes, necesito dos voluntarios.

Qué mentira más gorda, esa mujer elegía siempre a quien le daba la gana. Y lo peor es que no podías negarte, ya que lo más probable es que recibieras un suspenso como recompensa.

—Kuchiki, tú misma.

— ¿Yo?—preguntó señalándose inocentemente con el dedo.

—Sí, tú. Y te ayudará...—Alzó sus gafas con un gesto típico del propio Ishida y buscó una víctima para su alocado propósito educativo—. Kurosaki.

El pobre casi salta de la silla al escuchar de nuevo su nombre. ¿Por qué él? Ya le había preguntado, ya se había humillado él solito¿por qué liar aún más las cosas?

—No pongas esa cara, no es para tanto. Anda ven y acércate—le pidió amablemente.

El joven obedeció (qué remedio), se levantó de su asiento y se colocó frente al pupitre de Rukia, donde además se encontraba la profesora.

—Kuchiki, necesito que te tumbes sobre la mesa.

— ¿Eh?

—Hazme caso, no te va a pasar nada. Tú sólo hazlo.

La shinigami asintió y se recostó con cuidado, pendiente de que la falda no enseñara más de lo que debiera. Se sentía bastante estúpida en esa posición, más aún cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ichigo, el cual estaba justo al lado, de pie. Sí, muy vergonzoso. Aun así, tenía que admitir que la curiosidad la corroía por dentro. Pues¿qué clase de actividad rondaba la cabeza de esa humana?

Pronto lo descubrirían.

—Muy bien. Ahora tú Kurosaki, súbete y colócate sobre ella.

Aquella petición dejó al muchacho completamente helado.

— ¡¡¿¿Qué??!!

—Ya lo has oído, colócate sobre ella. Si no, no hacemos nada.

¿Estaba chiflada?.¿Había perdido totalmente el juicio?.¿Cómo iba a ponerse encima de Rukia?.¡Y en la mesa! Eso era…eso era como si…

— ¡¿Qué?!—repitió al borde de un ataque. Su cara en ese momento, podía hacerle la competencia al pelo de Renji en lo que al color se refería.

Rukia por su parte, tampoco estaba muy favorecedora. Allí, con el uniforme escolar tumbada en su pupitre, con su compañero tartamudeando cosas sin sentido y la profesora exigiendo obediencia ante su mandato. Notaba cómo sus mejillas ardían sin control, y no precisamente por el calor.

Entretanto, sus compañeros permanecían con la boca abierta, sin terminar de creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo delante de ellos. ¿Acaso pretendía que Kuchiki y Kurosaki…? Todo el mundo sabía que esos dos tenían algo especial, pero de ahí a que se pusieran en dicha postura en plena clase, había un largo trecho.

— ¿A qué esperáis? Intento enseñar algo, daos prisa.

Pero ninguno se movió. Se negaban en rotundo a hacer tal cosa. Y les daba absolutamente igual que les suspendiera (mucho más a Rukia, que pasaba de todo). Sólo con imaginarse a ellos mismos en tal situación…¡No!.¡Definitivamente no era buena idea imaginárselo!.¡Y menos mirando al otro directamente a los ojos!

Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes (bueno, y de toda la clase) la profesora se encargó ella misma de situarles. Con un disimulado codazo, empujó a Ichigo hacia la mesa, con intención de que cayera sobre Rukia. Pero por suerte, nuestro chico de pelo anaranjado estaba bien entrenado y eludió el contacto apoyando ambas manos sobre la tabla, salvando así la situación. Evitando a toda costa mirar a su amiga (ya que eso sólo le pondría más nervioso aún), se irguió de nuevo y se dirigió hacia la autora del plan maníaco. Ichigo sabía lo que pasaría: le obligaría a hacerle caso, como siempre hacía. Y si seguía negándose, le amenazaría con un 0 bien hermosote en la evaluación.

Sin embargo, la reacción de ella fue diferente a la que esperaron: estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Cómo se puede ser tan inocente? Chicos, chicos—no podía parar de reír, y tampoco ponía mucho empeño en hacerlo—. ¡¿De verdad creíais que os iba a obligar a hacer algo así?!

La expresión que el shinigami mantenía representaba los dos sentimientos que le invadían con mayor intensidad en esos momentos: vergüenza y odio. Mucho odio.  
Si el autocontrol no existiera, ahora mismo estaría intentando estrangularla con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Con esas cosas no se juega! Y menos siendo ellos. ¡Eran Ichigo y Rukia, por favor! Un acercamiento de tales características supondría un desastre, una catástrofe a gran escala.

—Oí rumores que decían que estabais liados, y para ser sinceros, me intrigaba mucho saber si era verdad. Tan sólo quería averiguar si era cierto—admitió aún riendo.

— ¿Y era necesario todo esto?

—Te conozco desde hace bastantes años Kurosaki. Si te lo hubiera preguntado directamente, no me habrías respondido. Y para serte franca, hay tres cosas en este mundo que me fascinan: mi asignatura, las telenovelas y las relaciones amorosas. No pude contenerme, lo siento.

La furia de Ichigo se incrementó. Eran sus alumnos, no conejillos de indias con los que pudiese experimentar a su antojo. Una profesora en su sano juicio no tumbaría a dos de sus estudiantes uno encima del otro delante de tanta gente sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad.  
Y lo que más rabia le daba era que Rukia apenas le daba importancia al asunto. Ahí la veías, más perdida que una aguja en un pajar. Claro, como ella no se enteraba de nada…Seguro que si nadie le explica que eso no se hace, acaba creyéndose que es lo más normal del mundo.

Nada alejado de la realidad. La morena no sabía si reír, seguirle el juego a la señora que tenía desternillándose a su lado, si optar por unirse al cabreo de Ichigo o mantenerse callada. Esos humanos eran muy pero que muy raros. Mira que pedir tal cosa.  
No quería ni imaginárselo. ¿Qué demonios? Si ya se lo había imaginado, y por poco le da algo. Era Ichigo. ¡Ichigo! Su compañero de aventuras, de peleas, de habitación…Y bueno, su amigo. No tenía ni idea de si eso de tumbarse los unos sobre los otros se hacía habitualmente por allí, pero ella era Kuchiki Rukia y se negaba a hacerlo. ¿Qué la suspendían? Le daba absolutamente lo mismo, total, estaba de paso. Pero¿arriesgarse a permanecer en esa posición con el pelinaranja? Jamás. No, no y no.

De las opciones que barajó anteriormente en su pequeña y redonda cabecita, se quedó con la más apropiada e inteligente: permanecer en silencio. Se levantó de la mesa y regresó a su silla con su agilidad habitual, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

— ¡No pongas esa cara, Kurosaki!.¡Ha sido una broma, no es para tanto! —Enseñando toda su brillante dentadura detrás de una gran sonrisa, la maestra le dio varias palmadas en la espalda. Tenía que ir al gimnasio o algo parecido, porque de haber sido un chico corriente, le habría tirado al suelo de la fuerza con la que lo había hecho.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo—murmuró Ichigo para sí, mientras recordaba lo a puntito que había estado de caer sobre Rukia.

— ¡Chicos!.¡Olvidad todo lo acontecido durante estos últimos minutos!—exclamó la profesora volviendo a su autoritario tono de voz habitual dirigiéndose a la clase—. No quiero oír ningún comentario al respecto¿entendido? Porque como me entere, tumbaré al que me haya desobedecido de la misma manera y con quien yo decida. ¿Captado, verdad?

—Sí, señorita.

—A mí, mientras sea con la hermosa Kuchiki-san…

—No, Asano. Si la situación lo requiere, soy capaz de encerrarte con Kojima en el cuarto de las escobas un día entero.

— ¿¿QUÉ??

—Señorita¿por qué castigarme a mi también?.¡Si yo no he dicho nada!

Ichigo enarcó una ceja en señal de asombro. La misma mujer que había intentado liarles y cotillear sobre su vida privada, ahora estaba prohibiendo a los demás que lo hicieran incluso con amenazas. Sí, estaba loca, loca de remate.

— ¡La discusión se ha acabado! Quiero a todo el mundo en silencio y atento, porque voy a comenzar con la verdadera actividad que os iba a proponer. ¡Kuchiki!

— ¿S-sí?

Rukia se debatía entre la emoción y la angustia. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

—Haremos una especie de teatrillo biológico y tú, serás la estrella principal. —Sonrió con plenitud—. Serás el fértil óvulo que fecundaremos.

— ¿Que seré qué?

— ¿Que ella será qué?—preguntó Ichigo confuso. A lo mejor no había oído bien.

— ¡Pues lo que he dicho! Yo no sé qué os pasa hoy, que no pilláis nada—agarró a Rukia por un brazo y la arrastró por la clase, sin darle opción a que ella misma se levantara de la silla o se negara a hacerlo. Una vez estuvieron en el escritorio de los profesores, frente al encerado, decidió explicar con detalle lo que tenía pensado hacer.

—Bien, todo el mundo de pie. —Sus alumnos acataron la orden sin rechistar—. Quiero que todos los chicos os situéis en el extremo derecho de la clase al fondo, y todas las chicas, excepto Kuchiki, en el izquierdo. ¡YA!

— ¡Sí, señorita!

Como si de autómatas se tratara, el grupo de adolescentes se dispuso como la profesora había dictaminado, sin abrir la boca para nada. La conocían muy bien. Estando de buenas, podría ser un ángel caído del mismísimo cielo, pero si osabas contradecirla o desobedecerla, deberías atenerte a las horribles consecuencias que te esperaban. Era benévola y cordial, pero también astuta y desalmada cuando quería. Nadie se había olvidado de aquella tropa de estudiantes a los que abandonó en la azotea en calzoncillos una noche entera de invierno por haber insultado a una chica de su tutoría. Eso y muchas cosas más…Desde luego, si querías salir bien parado, debías ponerte de su lado.

—Quiero que la mitad de las chicas os acerquéis a vuestra compañera y a mí. Muy bien, así, con unas cuantas basta. Ahora, formaréis un círculo alrededor de Kuchiki. Cogeos de la mano o lo que queráis, pero debéis dejar a Kuchiki en el centro. Vosotras seréis la corona radiada del óvulo.

Las muchachas no entendían del todo qué se proponía su maestra, pero hicieron lo que ella dijo.

—Tatsuki-chan—susurró Orihime a su amiga, ya ubicadas en su sitio—. ¿Alguna vez has hecho algo así?

—No, jamás. —Suspiró—. Creo que esta mañana le ha sentado mal el Cola-cao. ¿A quién se le ocurre montar todo esto?

Inoue se encogió de hombros.

—Pobre Kuchiki-san…Parece estar pasándolo mal.

No es que lo estuviera pasando mal, es que estaba alucinando. Que si echarle a Ichigo encima, que si ponerle el papel de óvulo… ¿Qué sería lo próximo? A quien se lo contara de la Sociedad de Almas, no la creería.

—Vale, ahora prestad atención: nos imaginamos que un hombre y una mujer están en plena manifestación de su amor, ya podéis suponer a qué me refiero. Vamos a recrear exactamente qué es lo que pasa en el interior del cuerpo de la mujer para que después pueda desarrollarse un embrión. Vosotros—explicó señalando al sector masculino—seréis los espermatozoides.

Los murmullos y cuchicheos comenzaron a invadir la sala, pero la profesora se encargó pronto de acallarlos.

—Chitón. Es el papel que os toca desempeñar, y no me sirve que repliquéis. —Ni uno sólo se atrevió a contrariarla. Ni siquiera Ichigo, que prefería pasar de todo y no llamar la atención, antes que acabar sobre Rukia como castigo—. El aula en sí será el útero, y las mesas, los obstáculos que los espermatozoides deberán sortear. Quiero que os acerquéis a vuestras compañeras, lentamente pero con decisión. Kuchiki es vuestro objetivo, es el óvulo con el que tenéis que fusionaros, pero por desgracia sólo unos pocos podrán conseguirlo.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos como habían hecho minutos atrás, asombrados y extrañados ante lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Sin duda era la clase más rara que habían dado en su vida. Hasta Chad había reaccionado.  
Se pusieron en camino hacia dónde la maestra les había marcado, con pequeños pasos.

—Aquí viene la parte teórica: de los muchos espermatozoides que se liberan, unos dos millones, tan sólo unos pocos privilegiados llegan hasta las inmediaciones del óvulo. Unos, mueren por la acidez de la zona, mientras que otros, son devorados por las células defensivas. Ésas sois vosotras—esta vez señaló al grupo de muchachas que seguían en el extremo izquierdo—. Acercaos a vuestros compañeros y tiraos sobre ellos, pegadles, arrojadles al suelo, lo que os de la gana. Pero no dejéis que sigan adelante, pase lo que pase.

— ¡Sí, señorita!

Sonrieron con ganas, aquello prometía ser divertido.  
Como si de un combate real se tratara, las chicas se abalanzaron sobre los pobres espermatozoides, que no se esperaban de ninguna manera ése ataque.  
Les agarraron del pelo, de los brazos, de las piernas, les hicieron la zancadilla, les empujaron por detrás, les arrojaron tizas y borradores…todo valía. Eran células defensivas, tenían que cumplir su misión costara lo que costara.

— ¡Seréis paletos!.¡Haced algo!—chilló la mujer—. ¡Ponedle algo de ímpetu! Vuestra meta es Kuchiki, ella es la razón de vuestra existencia¡tenéis que llegar hasta ella sea como sea!.¡No seáis nenazas y defendeos!

Aquel comentario hizo mella en sus alumnos, pues no tardaron en responder a la ofensiva de las chicas.

La clase se convirtió en una auténtica batalla campal, donde absolutamente todos, se estaban divirtiendo. Hasta Rukia, dentro de su corona radiada. No se había dado cuenta, pero desde el principio de la trifulca, sus ojos se habían posado en Ichigo, para después no despegarse. Sin poder evitarlo, sonreía cada vez que el shinigami conseguía deshacerse de alguna de las chicas. Era como estar escapando de los hollows, pero jugando. Sí, se lo estaba pasando de miedo.

— ¡Vamos Kurosaki!—animó la profesora viendo el poco interés que le estaba poniendo a su operación pedagógica—. No me seas debilucho y acércate aquí, si es que puedes.

—Ahora mismo—susurró para sus adentros. ¿Quería que llegara? Sería fácil. Estaba muchísimo más preparado que el resto. Se iban a enterar de quién era Kurosaki Ichigo.

Salió corriendo con decisión hacia Rukia y las demás, aprovechando que tenía un hueco libre, pero de la nada, un par de muchachas se interpusieron en su camino. No obstante, tal y como había hecho antes, las dejó atrás con destreza y movimientos rápidos. Se había enfrentado a cosas peores que dos humanas adolescentes. Ya estaba más y más cerca, casi al lado de aquella corona radi-nosecuántos.

Ichigo sonrió interiormente. Esto le recordaba muchísimo al rescate de Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas. Sólo que allí no intentaba fusionarse con ella ni nada parecido.

— ¡ALTO!—interrumpió la profesora. No hicieron falta más avisos, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. No más tirones de pelo, ni tortazos, ni empujones. Se quedaron tiesos como estatuas—. Los que hayáis caído al suelo, estáis eliminados. Y los cinco que estáis ahí, también.

—Pero señorita, si no nos han tirado—se quejó uno.

—Me da igual, vosotros morís por el ácido. —Con su dedo índice señaló el fondo de la clase—. Id hacia allí y quedaros en silencio.

—Está bien—respondieron resignados. Eran más de la mitad de los chicos, por lo que los que quedaron vivos podían contarse con los dedos de una mano. Por suerte, Chad e Ishida habían sido eliminados. Apreciaban a Rukia, pero tampoco les hacía especial ilusión unirse a ella.

—Los espermatozoides que sobreviven, una vez que están frente al óvulo liberan las enzimas contenidas en su acrosoma, introduciéndose a través de la corona radiada que lo envuelve, pero sólo uno llegará a fecundarlo. Lo que haremos esta vez, será sencillo. Las chicas, intentarán evitar que los chicos entren y lleguen a Kuchiki.

— ¡Eso nadie podrá impedírmelo!—exclamó Keigo emocionado.

—Sigo preguntándome cómo es que tú has sobrevivido—murmuró negando con la cabeza—. En fin, cuando de la señal, quiero que intentéis traspasar el "muro". Kuchiki, tú puedes animarlos o lo que te apetezca. Después de todo, tienes derecho a decidir cuál de estos espermatozoides de segunda clase quieres que llegue hasta ti. En la realidad no es que sea así precisamente, pero no quiero hacerte pasar un mal rato.

Rukia sonrió forzadamente ante esa última frase. ¿No quería que pasara un mal rato? Pero si estuvo a punto de tirarle a Ichigo encima suya. Desde luego, qué mente más extraña poseía esa humana.

—Pido, no esperad, exijo, que todos los restantes participen e intenten adentrarse donde está Kuchiki. Y cuando digo todos, es todos—pronunció con severidad mientras le echaba un ojo por encima a Ichigo—. No me gustaría tener que suspender a alguien. Es un juego, una manera de aprender divirtiéndose, por lo que me parecería una soberana majadería negarse a hacerlo. ¿Lo he dejado lo suficientemente claro?

Los seis que quedaban asintieron uno por uno, incluido nuestro shinigami sustituto. Necesitaba aprobar como fuera, ya que su aspecto poco le ayudaba en estos temas…Por desgracia, no tenía más remedio que hacer caso a esa mujer.

Cuando ésta dio la señal, el grupo de espermatozoides restantes, se situaron cada uno enfrente de cada una de sus compañeras, pretendiendo por todos los medios adentrarse. Pero las chicas de ese curso eran de armas tomar, y no cederían tan fácilmente. Muchísimo menos Tatsuki, que intentaba frenar a Ichigo de todas las formas que encontraba, sin soltarse de Orihime ni de la chica que tenía al otro lado.

—No te dejaré pasar, Ichigo—le dijo con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en su rostro.

—Eso te crees tú—le respondió de la misma manera.

— ¿Como en los viejos tiempos, eh?

El pelinaranja iba a responder un "Sí" o algo por el estilo, pero una repentina patada por parte de la que se suponía que era su amiga en todo el estómago, le tumbó en el suelo antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna.

— ¿P-pero qué demonios?

Eso no lo había visto venir.

— ¡Ja!.¡Descuidaste tu guardia, Ichigo!

Se pasó la mano por la zona dolorida. ¡Auch!. Hasta los golpes de Rukia eran más suaves que ese. Bueno, no eran suaves para nada, pero se había acostumbrado a su forma de golpearle.

— ¿Pero qué te pasa Ichigo?.¿Estás tonto?—chilló Rukia desde su particular escudo humano—. ¡Hay que estar ciego para no ver eso!

— ¿K-Kuchiki?—preguntaron atónitas las otras chicas tras escucharla. ¿Y ese mal genio?.¿Y esas confianzas?

La pequeña shinigami se apresuró a rectificar.

—Quiero decir¡¡Kurosaki-kun!!.¡Ten más cuidado!.¡No me gustaría que te dañaran!—de nuevo ese tono dulzón que le crispaba los nervios. Pero qué falsa era a veces.

—Te vas a enterar, enana del demonio.

Tatsuki se soltó y se colocó en pose defensiva, con los puños bien cerrados.

— ¡Chicas!.¡No dejéis que pasen!—exclamó mientras se dirigía con la mirada hacia Rukia—. Tranquila Kuchiki, les patearemos bien el culo por ti.

— ¡Claro que sí, Kuchiki-san!—apoyó Orihime con alegría.

La morena no pudo reprimir una risa ante aquel comentario. Estar de espectadora era entretenido, aunque hubiera preferido estar al otro lado sacudiendo a Ichigo y a los demás. Era bastante estimulante.

Las integrantes de la corona radiada, se pegaron más las unas con las otras, intentando dejar el menor espacio posible entre sus cuerpos. No, no se lo pondrían fácil.

No tuvieron que pasar ni dos segundos después de aquello para que Ichigo ya estuviera de nuevo al lado de su compañera. Tatsuki y él, se enzarzaron en una pelea que podría haber sido la envidia de cualquier escena de acción de cine. Incluso Rukia acabó impresionada.  
Cada vez que uno de los dos se proponía golpear al otro, éste se lo devolvía de la misma manera. Tatsuki tenía que aceptarlo, era muy rápido. Más de lo que ella recordaba. Pero no le importaba, no se echaría atrás.  
Estuvieron así poco más de dos minutos, intentando acabar el uno con el otro, hasta que el shinigami encontró la manera perfecta de adentrarse hasta ahí sin mucho esfuerzo y con garantía.

Mientras tanto, unos pocos chicos más perdían el tiempo totalmente. Las chicas les habían dejado fuera de combate.

—Ku-kuchiki-san…Ya voy a por ti—balbuceó entre lágrimas Keigo, el cual yacía en el suelo del aula con alguna magulladura que otra. Le habían arreado, pero bien.

Tras esquivar la última patada de Tatsuki, nuestro hombretón se colocó frente a Orihime, sin dar explicación alguna. Pondría en marcha su plan alternativo.

— ¿Kurosaki-kun?

— ¿Qué pretendes, Ichigo?—inquirió su rival al ver cómo se alejaba de ella.

Un dedo. Sólo le hizo falta mover un dedo para acabar aquella locura.  
Rápidamente y con suavidad, posó su dedo índice en el vientre de Orihime para después, moverlo un poco hacia los lados. Y entonces, pasó justamente lo que él esperaba que ocurriese.

— ¡No, Orihime, no!

Los ojos de la muchacha comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, y su labio empezaba a ser víctima de un tembleque incontrolable. No podía más, aquello era demasiado como para aguantarlo.  
Y sin que nadie pudiera impedirlo, estalló en un mar de carcajadas y lágrimas, tirándose al suelo y todo de la risa.

— ¡Ay, ay, ay!.¡¡Kurosaki-ku-kun¡Me…m-me haces, ja, ja ,ja cos-co-cosquillas!—se retorcía hacia los lados sin poder parar de reír, le había dado un ataque de los gordos.

Aprovechando la abertura que había dejado su amiga, el shinigami se introdujo sin ningún problema ni contratiempo al lugar donde le esperaba una extraña Rukia sin palabras. Jamás se le habría ocurrido una táctica tan simple y a la vez tan efectiva.

— ¿Algo que objetar, pequeñaja?

Rukia suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Ya lo había hecho de nuevo. Era la segunda vez que llegaba hasta ella haciendo algo inusual. Sólo que en esta ocasión, él era un esper-algo y ella un óvulo. Las cosas que te depara la vida…

— ¡Ichigo!.¡Eso es trampa!—se quejó Tatsuki mientras procuraba levantar a Inoue.

—No es trampa, aquí valía todo, y sé que Inoue tiene muchas cosquillas.

—Es cierto—admitió la pelirrojiza avergonzada.

— ¡Ya, pero no es justo!

La profesora hizo acto de presencia e intervino.

—Lo doy por válido. —Ninguna replicó—. Kurosaki, has llegado hasta Kuchiki. Te felicito, pues de todos los alumnos, eras el último que esperaba que lo hiciera. Sobretodo después de lo sucedido al comenzar la clase.

Ichigo desvió su rostro para que no se le notara que se había sonrojado. Sí, tardaría mucho en olvidar aquello.

—Cuando uno de los espermatozoides entra, el resto ya no puede hacerlo. Es entonces cuando se produce la fusión de ambos. Kurosaki, por favor, si no te importa, fusiónate con Kuchiki.

— ¡¿Cómo?!

—Perdonad, es que no me he expresado bien. Me basta con que os toquéis un poco.

El pelinaranja resopló. Ya tenían que meter el contacto físico. ¿No sería más sencillo imaginárselo?  
Se acercó a Rukia todo lo que su orgullo y timidez le permitieron y con mucha delicadeza (algo inusual en él), colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica. Rukia hizo lo mismo, quedando así ella enfrente de él.

—Ya está, ya nos hemos fusionado—pensó Ichigo algo más animado. Por fin había terminado esa pesadilla.

— ¿Hola?.¿Hay alguien ahí?—preguntó la profesora dándole una colleja a cada uno—. He dicho "fusión", no "rozamiento mínimo". ¡Por favor!.¡Que no os va a pasar nada!

La mujer se puso tras Ichigo y con fuerza, le arremetió un buen empujón hacia Rukia, de modo que la cabeza de ésta acabara apoyada en el pecho del joven. Agarró los brazos de ambos muchachos y los entrelazó en la cintura del contrario.  
Básicamente, les obligó a abrazarse, y así permanecieron durante quién sabe cuanto tiempo.

Estaba nervioso, muy, muy nervioso. Ichigo notó cómo sus pulsaciones aumentaban exponencialmente, sin que pudiera controlarlas. Pero no era el único. El corazón de Rukia comenzó a latir frenéticamente de buenas a primeras. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba atrapado perfectamente por el de Ichigo y su tacto junto con el aroma que desprendía el muchacho, habían aturdido por completo sus sentidos. No podía mover ni un mísero músculo, estaba totalmente adherida a él.  
La última vez que se sintió así, fue sobre el Soukyoku, cuando la sostuvo con uno de sus fuertes brazos. Luego, el muy idiota la lanzó por los aires y fastidió el momento, pero debía admitir que en aquel instante se sintió bien, tranquila, relajada. Como ahora.

Entretanto, Ichigo se deleitaba con la suave y fresca fragancia que los cabellos de Rukia emitían. Nunca se había dado cuenta de que la morena oliera de esa manera…Y le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Una parte de su mente le decía que qué coño estaba haciendo, que se separara de ella. Pero otra exigía que permaneciese ahí, junto a la shinigami. Si no llega a ser por la interrupción de la profesora, que no entendía muy bien a qué venía todo eso, Ichigo habría acabado cediendo ante sus propios deseos.

—Chicos…Podéis separaros…

— ¿Eh?

Las sorprendidas y estupefactas miradas de sus compañeros y de su instructora, devolvieron a los dos muchachos a la siempre cruda y odiosa realidad. Ellos eran Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia y estaban…estaban… ¿Qué demonios hacían abrazándose y con esa cara de bobos?.¡Y lo peor de todo era que lo habían hecho ellos solitos! Nadie les apuntó con una pistola en la cabeza para que se quedaran así. Podían haberse separado, pero no lo hicieron. ¿Por qué?

Quién sabe. Ya tendrían tiempo de insultarse a sí mismos y entre ellos, ahora lo importante era estar a un mínimo de 5 metros el uno del otro.  
De un salto hacia atrás, y como si les hubieran enchufado a una corriente eléctrica, se separaron, más colorados que un tomate.

—Y de esta manera, se forma el cigoto que más tarde pasará a ser el embrión—finalizó la maestra ignorando (o más bien intentando ignorar) lo último que acababa de presenciar—. Lo habéis hecho muy bien todos vosotros. —Sonrió como lo hacía habitualmente—. Podéis volver a vuestro sitio.

— ¡Sí, señorita!

* * *

El resto de la clase, por muy extraño que parezca, transcurrió con total normalidad.  
La profesora les mandó algunos ejercicios para poner en práctica lo que se suponía que habían aprendido con esa alocada actividad y explicó algo más de la unidad. 

Ni Ichigo ni Rukia se dirigieron la palabra en ningún momento. Sabían que eran el objeto de todas las miradas de sus compañeros, y eso sólo les perjudicaría aún más.

Ichigo suspiró. Genial, ahora medio instituto… ¿Medio? El instituto entero creería que él y la shinigami estaban liados. Normal. ¡Pero si se tiró pegado a ella durante ni él sabe cuántos minutos!.¿Qué le había ocurrido? Ella era Rukia, sólo Rukia. Nada más. ¿Qué tontería le podría haber rondado la cabeza para que cometiera tal estupidez? A veces ni él mismo se entendía.

—Y recordad, mañana quiero que traigáis todo esto hecho. ¿Me habéis oído?

—Sí, señorita.

El timbre repiqueteó y eso sólo significaba una cosa: permiso para largarse de allí.  
Como de costumbre, Rukia esperó a que Ichigo terminara de recoger sus cosas, para irse juntos a casa. No estaba segura de si sería buena idea, pero de todas formas algún día tendrían que volver a hablarse, y dejar que pase el tiempo no es la mejor opción. Hay que coger al toro por los cuernos.

— ¿Listo, Ichigo?—preguntó una vez tuvo todo dentro de su maletín.

El muchacho solamente asintió.

Se pasaron la mitad del camino cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, reflexionando sobre lo que había significado esa mañana para ellos. Había sido un día raro, muy pero que muy raro. Y la culpa la tenía esa mujer tan excéntrica.

— ¿Crees que volverá a hacer algo así?—preguntó con curiosidad la morena, rompiendo el silencio.

—Espero que no. —Frunció el ceño y se pasó la mano por la nuca—. No me gustaría tener que volver a fecundarte.

Rukia se rió al oírle.

—Joder, hay que ver qué mal suena eso.

—Pues sí.

Y de nuevo, el silencio volvió a invadirles. No obstante, ahora era distinto. Pues aunque intentaran ocultarlo, una gran sonrisa ocupaba sus rostros. Sí, había sido una mañana realmente extraña¿pero qué mañana no lo era siendo ellos?

Muchos interrogantes rondaban por sus mentes, deseando ser respondidos, deseando ser desvelados.

¿Cómo sabía Rukia tantas cosas sobre ese tema?.¿Por qué Ichigo tenía la impresión de que tener un hijo era como plantar un naranjo?.¿La profesora de Biología tenía vida social?. Y lo más importante¿por qué no podían dejar de pensar en el momento en el que sus cuerpos estuvieron en contacto?

No supieron qué responderse...Pero había algo que tenían bien claro y que no podían negar. Que en el fondo de sus corazones, querían volver a repetirlo, todas las veces que hiciera falta. ¿Cuándo sería? Quién sabe...

* * *

**Aún no me creo que haya escrito esto. En fin, que nadie me lo tome en cuenta. Éste fic es el resultado del terrible stress y agobio que estoy sufriendo estos días. Espero que se me comprenda.  
Aprovecho para agradecer desde aquí atodos los revis que de mi otro fic ("Extraños festejos"), el cual intantaré continuar pronto. De verdad, me animan muchísimo. **

**Por último, mandar efusivos saludos a las escritoras K-ral, Kakiyu-chan, Kaoru y Shirafune, las cuales me tienen en ascuas con sus respectivos fics. (K-ral ya terminó el syo, pero igualmente la animo a que vaya a por otro) Por favor, no tardéis en actualizar y seguid escribiendo (es un ruego xD)**

**Y no me enrrollo más. Mil gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, y si comentas, un millón de besos más (Eso si alguien comenta algo xD)**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **


End file.
